Into Flames
by Elves are awesome
Summary: There have been riots in the districts, the country is beginning to rebel, is it worth paying the ultimate price to put an end to the games? Sequel to the Spark.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, so welcome to Into Flames, the sequel to The Spark, for those wondering why I decided to separate the two fics, I felt that the Spark was more of the build up, so this fic picks up with the events of Catching Fire onwards.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Aurel and her family, the rest belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

 **Chapter 1: Victors**

Aurel P.O.V

It's been a several months since the Hunger Games, now everyone is getting ready for the victory tour. The cameras left about a month after Katniss and Gale returned, since then we have been able to go hunting, albeit with a little more caution than usual. Part of me doesn't understand why the mentors go on the tour, I don't want to leave my family again,especially given the uprisings in the Districts, Snow is watching us more than ever. I shoot a turkey and stuff it in my game bag before heading over to Gale who's resetting a snare. We don't need to hunt anymore since all our families have money to buy food now but it keeps us busy and we still like going to the hob. Gale and I entwine our hands as we begin the trek back to town, knowing its one of the few times we'll have to ourselves over the next few weeks where nobody will be watching us. When we get back to town and see people staring at us a smile creeps onto my face. Gale was always popular with the girls at school, now that he is victor he is adored by almost everyone in the District. It's was pretty amusing for me at first when he got back and at least half the girls he knew from school asked him out. He wasn't too pleased that I found it entertaining, but I don't think he cared too much.

When we get to the hob we go to Ripper straight away and buy some white liquor, we've been stashing it for Haymitch since there was a shortage a few weeks ago and he completely lost it. We go to a few other stalls before visiting Greasy Sae, giving some of the game and buying two bowls of soup.

"Shouldn't you two be on a train?" Darius asks teasingly, I smile, a few weeks ago we came here and Darius was bored, so all of a sudden he started flirting with me, nothing serious just to annoy Gale for some entertainment, I swear I've never seen Gale so mad at someone before, he probably knew we were teasing him, but he hasn't been so at ease around Darius since. Gale instantly puts an arm round me and I shuffle closer to him.

"They don't care how I look this year, and Katniss is already being prepped, they don't have to do much with Gale, he'll look handsome no matter what." I answer, Gale smiles at the compliment and I kiss his cheek.

"I'm sure they care a little how you look." Darius replies, I shake my head.

"I could turn up as drunk as Haymitch, they'll just make sure I don't fall off the train or something." Gale laughs at me when I say that.

"What's so funny?" I ask him, he just chuckles some more.

"The thought of you drunk like Haymitch." He answers, I narrow my eyebrows.

"I could get as drunk as Haymitch, you won't be laughing when I turn up to the train and you have to carry me everywhere." I protest, even Greasy Sae is laughing at me now.

"Sure you will." Gale replies, I just roll me eyes, he knows me too well, he knows how much I hate the idea of drinking, its basically poisoning yourself. We finish our bowls of soup and head back to the victors village. Gale walks me to my door and we quickly kiss just before my mom opens the door.

"I'll see you later." I mutter, he nods and walks back to his house.

That's one of the only things I can complain about at the moment, my mom has been very overprotective since I got back, so when I told her that things with Gale weren't just an act, she pretty much started hating him then, I guess she doesn't want to lose another child, it was a close call with Corin at the Reaping. I just walk upstairs, have a bath then get dressed and ready to get on the train. I'm about to leave when I see Corin and Killian stood by the door, I smile and hug them.

"It will only be a few weeks, this is the last time I'll have to go away again, then I'll be staying as far away from the Capitol as I can. I promise." I say quietly, they both nod then move out of the way of the door. I give my mom a quick hug as well.

"I'll be back soon." I whisper. I leave and head straight to the train, Haymitch and I have to wait here for Katniss and Gale.

When I get to the train Haymitch is already drinking, he's grumpier than usual.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask, sitting opposite him.

"Katniss decided the best way to wake me up for the tour was to give me pneumonia." Haymitch complains, I can't help myself but laugh.

A couple hours later Effie arrives with Katniss and Gale, the prep teams and Cinna. Effie gives Katniss and Gale the speeches they will read in 11. Everyone else heads to their rooms to sleep, but Gale stays up reading through the speech he was given. I ask for some tea, hoping I'll relax enough to be able to sleep, the train only brings back awful memories.

"Make sure you get some rest, it will be a difficult day anyway." I whisper, Gale nods.

"I figured that if I kept reading this I'd fall asleep soon enough." I smile at him.

"I'll leave you to it then." I mutter, heading back to my room.

In the morning we arrive in District 11 and are taken to the justice building. Gale and Katniss are prepped and out on the veranda, Haymitch, me and Effie are watching from a screen, Katniss looks at Rue's family and I know how horrible it feels. It is just another way for the Capitol to show that they control us, and remind everyone of the cruelty of the games. My mind starts to wander as to what it would be like without the hunger games, I'm snapped back to reality when I hear gunfire.

 **A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed, please review, feedback is always helpful and lets me know if you like the story and if I can improve it all.**


	2. The Districts

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update this, I kinda had writer's block, but after seeing the new trailer for mockingjay part 2, I've got some inspiration.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Aurel and her family.**

 **Chapter 2: The Districts**

Aurel P.O.V

Katniss and Gale are dragged inside by peacekeepers and the doors are locked. There was definitely a gun, I glance over at Haymitch who looks concerned as well. He leads the three of us up into the attic, after Katniss and Gale have ditched their microphones.

"What the hell happened out there?" Haymitch yells, I'm sure somebody must have heard that.

"I didn't mean for anyone to get killed, Snow has to know that." Katniss is shaking when she speaks.

"What are you talking about?" Haymitch asks.

"He threatened to kill my family, he's worried about rebellion in the districts. Haymitch what do you we do?" Katniss mutters.

"Read the cards that Effie gives you, do not go off-script again, we should be able to keep them safe." Haymitch replies, they leave to go find Effie.

"Snow threatened you last year didn't he?" Gale asks, I just nod.

"I was never really a threat, people only felt sorry for me, I didn't show them that the Capitol could be outsmarted, but he was worried that another tribute could make things worse." He looks alarmed, but instead of talking about it he just wraps his arms round me.

"It will be fine, we'll get through this trip." I just hope that's true.

As the tour continues, it gets worse with each district, each ceremony is cut short by protests. Even in one and two, although that's more likely because they didn't win. While this is good for the rebellion, our families will pay the price. When we get back we have to leave 12, run into the woods and never go back, maybe even go to 13. The night before we arrive in the Capitol it's impossible to sleep, I don't know if my family are still alive, or if they are being killed right now. I don't even bother trying to sleep anymore, I just get up and head into the main car. I'm not the only one struggling to sleep, Gale is sat on the couch, watching the coverage of the tour.

"Can't sleep either?" I mutter, sitting next to him, he doesn't answer.

"Any chance that Snow was bluffing?" He asks, I don't really know what to say.

"Maybe, but I don't think so. Not with everything that has happened." I barely manage to speak.

"Not knowing is worse than if they were dead." He whispers, I know he's right, I almost wish they were dead, at least they'd be out of harm's way.

In the morning Effie finds us still sat on the couch and sleep-deprived. We're told to go get some sleep, he walks me back to my room and is about to leave when I stop him.

"Please stay." I mutter, Gale nods and I actually manage to fall asleep with him there.

We're woken up too soon, I feel like I could have slept for days, we go back to the tribute center, and have to go to the President's celebration.

When we get there Katniss and Gale are shown round, so I head out to the gardens, I'm at one of the tables eating when Finnick turns up.

"How does it feel not being the center of attention?" He asks, I laugh.

"Nice actually, I always hated the attention. I couldn't just go home and mope around for months like I wanted to."

"Well they couldn't let their victor have time to grieve. They had to make sure you still felt the pain, stop you from causing any trouble." Finnick says sarcastically.

"That worked out for them then didn't it?" We both start laughing, to the surprise of the Capitol citizens nearby. Gale and Katniss appear just as the President begins his speech.

After the speech Katniss leaves, I know that means that our families are definitely going to be killed. It turns out she doesn't leave, I see Plutarch talking to her as they dance, she doesn't look comfortable at all. Gale walks up to me and we start dancing as well.

Snow will pay for this, for everything.

 **A/N: Once again sorry about the wait but I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
